Surrender
by Kagamichin
Summary: Sempre haveriam outras noite afinal. GrimmRen


**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem, Tite Kubo-sama é que é o dono e com direito! Mas na minha imaginação eles são totalmente meus!

**N/A:** Eu pensava que nunca conseguiria acabar essa fic. Na verdade achei que não iria passar do roteiro, mas resolvi abrir ela e saiu tão rápido!

Primeira vez escrevendo Grimmjow x Renji! Espero que agrade .__. *medo*

Revisada por mim mesma, se encontrarem possíveis erros me avisem!

Nyuu D essa é pra ti *___*/

Reviews sempre me incentivam!!!

**Surrender**

Lá estava Abarai Renji, tenente da sexta divisão em frente à loja de Urahara Kisuke. Não era bem o lugar que gostaria de estar. Bufou, já imaginando que além de sua missão em ajudar Ichigo com um provável ataque de Aizen iria ter que ajudar na limpeza daquele lugar, para poder 'pagar' por sua estadia. Renji ainda se perguntava por que Ichigo não havia o deixado ficar em sua casa, mas tinha certeza que era apenas para ver o pobre ruivo se ferrar na loja de Kisuke.

E não deu outra. Assim que entrou naquele lugar, Kisuke parecia que sabia que teria um hóspede e já foi jogando-lhe uma vassoura e mandando-o varrer todos os cômodos daquele lugar. Sem escolhas começou a limpar.

O tempo havia passado rápido e o shinigami já havia terminado a limpeza, porém agora seu trabalho havia sido preparar o jantar. Tudo bem que Renji não era tão ruim assim na cozinha, mas de qualquer maneira não era uma tarefa da qual ele gostasse de fazer. Mas como não tinha novamente escolha, lá estava ele preparando macarrão instantâneo, já que era a única comida por ali que havia encontrado.

Não demorou para terminar. Ajeitou a mesa para todos os ocupantes da casa e logo os chamou. Assim que todos estavam em seus devidos lugares à mesa, Renji fez o favor de servir cada um dos ocupantes daquele local.

Estava prestes a se servir quando sentiu uma reiatsu extremamente forte. _"Um Espada!"._ E sem dar explicações saiu de seu gigai e dirigiu-se com velocidade até onde estava aquela assustadora reiatsu, tentando manter a sua própria escondida.

Chegando ao local Renji viu Ichigo e um Espada de cabelos azulados lutando. Aquilo deveria ter acabado de começar, pois nenhum dos dois tinha ferimentos graves, apenas arranhões. O Espada sorria sarcástico, divertido em direção à Ichigo, os olhos brilhavam em expectativa e um grande desejo de ferir o outro. Ichigo mantinha os olhos estreitos, estava irritado com a presença daquele cara por lá, Renji podia ver pelo olhar de Ichigo que queria terminar aquilo logo.

E as espadas de ambos se chocaram. O som metálico preenchendo o ar e golpes velozes e furiosos eram desferidos um no outro. Um desvio mal feito por parte de Ichigo fez com que a lamina da espada do de cabelos azuis cravasse em seu ombro. Ichigo gritou de dor, e o sorriso de satisfação daquele Espada se alargou. Porém não o manteve, pois Ichigo desferiu um golpe rápido e certeiro também no ombro do outro, o qual se afastou imediatamente, urrando de raiva.

Renji mantinha os olhos naquela luta, mas por algum motivo aquele Espada estava conseguindo lhe tomar quase toda a atenção. O que estava fazendo afinal? Precisava ajudar Ichigo! Era para isso que estava ali!

Ouviu novamente o som metálico das espadas se chocando e numa fração de segundos Renji viu o Espada desferir um cero em Ichigo, que começou a cair do céu diretamente para o chão. O shinigami teria acertado com tudo aquele local duro se não fosse por Renji, que havia o pego antes de cair completamente.

O Espada ficou olhando intrigado para aquele ser de cabelos vermelhos que havia aparecido do nada. Renji o encarou também. Olhos negros encontraram-se com aqueles azuis profundos, e um sorriso sacana se desenhou nos lábios do inimigo.

Ichigo já estava ficando de pé, pronto para atacar novamente aquele Espada, porém a passagem para o Hueco Mundo se abriu e em poucos segundos o inimigo ia desaparecendo.

Renji ficou olhando estranhamente fascinado para aquela figura que desaparecia aos poucos, e antes que ele sumisse por completo Renji viu o Espada passar a língua provocativamente pelos lábios, os olhos fixamente nos do shinigami tatuado pareciam que iriam o devorar por inteiro. E então aquele ser estranho e interessante desapareceu.

Renji ficou ainda um tempo observando o local em que aquele buraco havia aparecido, apenas retirou os olhos de lá, pois sentiu Ichigo o bater no braço com força.

- HEY! Qual o seu problema? – reclamou, segurando com a mão o braço atingido.

- MEU!? Qual o SEU!? Por que demorou tanto!?

- Você estava lutando, não havia porque me intrometer.

- Claro, obrigado por deixar aquele filho da mãe quase me matar e ainda por cima escapar!! – Ichigo falou irritado, mas Renji sequer se importou, estava com os pensamentos longe, muito longe.

Precisava saber quem era aquele Espada, que tinha olhos cheios de luxúria, tanto desejo e totalmente voltado para si. E por algum motivo Renji havia gostado daquilo, imaginar-se junto à àquele homem lhe parecia incrivelmente interessante. _"O que está pensando Renji!? Seu idiota!"._ Repreendeu-se em pensamento, precisava colocar a mente em ordem, nunca havia se sentido atraído tanto assim por um homem, e muito menos pelo inimigo. Precisava urgentemente parar de pensar!

**xxx**

Renji estava deitado no futon, por cima das cobertas, no quarto que iria ser seu por algumas noites, ainda não havia voltado para seu gigai. Os braços estavam atrás da cabeça, dando suporte, como se fosse um travesseiro; olhava fixamente para o teto, a imagem daquele Espada estava impregnada em sua mente, aquele sorriso sacana, aquele jeito rebelde e superior, aqueles olhos determinados e profundos... A figura toda daquele homem não queria desaparecer.

Estava sem sono e a falta dele estava sendo depositada no fato de que precisava ficar de vigília caso outra ameaça aparecesse. Ao menos era naquele fato que sua racionalidade queria acreditar. Em partes era verdade, porém ele esperava que se aparecesse novamente um inimigo que esse inimigo fosse aquele homem de porte forte e cabelos revoltos azuis. Sim. Ele esperava ansiosamente por aquele homem, por aquele Espada.

Fechou os olhos, apenas na tentativa de livrar sua mente de tantos pensamentos e daquela imagem tão sedutora de seu inimigo. Mas como previsto não havia adiantado. Suspirou. Não havia jeito mesmo, precisava fazer algo, precisava se ocupar com algo e...

_"Essa reiatsu!"_. Arregalou os olhos e num pulo levantou-se do futon, mas não teve tempo de sequer chegar até a janela aberta que foi prensado contra a parede. Por causa da distancia um tanto longe o baque foi mais alto e mais doloroso. Quando Renji se deu conta do que estava acontecendo olhou para quem havia o empurrado tão bruscamente, e sua surpresa foi enorme ao encontrar o homem que invadia seus pensamentos ali na sua frente com um sorriso sacana, os olhos transbordando desejo e ele sendo prensado na parede pelo corpo ligeiramente maior.

- Você...

- Acha que não vi como me olhava enquanto lutava com seu amigo, Ichigo? – aquele sorriso apenas se alargou ao ver os olhos do ruivo se arregalarem e o lábio inferior sendo mordido em puro nervosismo.

- O que você quer? – Renji conseguiu controlar-se.

- Vim fazer o que deveria ter feito muito antes, shinigami...

E antes que Renji pudesse falar algo seus lábios foram tomados com violência, desejo e pressa. A língua do Espada não esperou permissão para que pudesse avançar, apenas foi deslizando, forçando passagem até que encontrasse a língua do outro, enroscando-se sem pudor algum, vasculhando aquela cavidade úmida e nova. O Espada já estava se sentindo viciado apenas com aquele beijo quase sufocante que trocavam e que Renji tentava a todo o custo acompanhar.

Separaram-se apenas porque o ruivo tomou consciência do que acontecia devido às batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto, e empurrou com toda a força o maior para trás. Recuperando o fôlego e tentando parecer mais normal, olhou de canto para o Espada que estava no meio do quarto, apenas o observando. Renji moveu-se então até a porta e abriu apenas um pouco, suficiente para que quem estivesse do lado de fora não enxergasse o que havia dentro.

- Hai?

- Algum problema Renji-san? Escutei um barulho, está tudo bem? – Urahara estava em frente àquela porta com um olhar preocupado. Era obvio que havia sentido a reiatsu daquele Espada inconseqüente, mas Renji preferiu ignorar esse fato e omitir.

- Está sim, apenas... Bati num móvel...

- Oh... Certo, qualquer coisa é só me chamar! – e com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios Urahara saiu.

Renji voltou para dentro, fechando a porta. Voltou-se para o Espada e falou em tom sério e severo.

- Diminua essa reiatsu seu estúpido! E quem é você!? O que quer?! – Renji estava ficando apreensivo apesar de sua pose de durão.

- Tsc... Como queira... – a contragosto diminuiu a reiatsu como pedido, e então continuou – Sou Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, o Espada número 6 do exército de Aizen! – falou com arrogância, mas o tom tomado a seguir foi totalmente sedutor – E eu vim cobrar aqueles olhares tão desejosos de mais cedo para cima de mim...

_- _Muito interessante... Mas agora saia! – a voz de Renji estava quase falhando de nervosismo, mas manteve-a firme – Não quero nada com você! A não ser que queira lutar e morrer!

- É Renji, certo? – quis confirmar o nome do outro, desviando do assunto.

- Abarai para você! – Renji vociferou. Apesar de seu orgulho aquele Espada conseguia mexer consigo de alguma forma que nunca havia acontecido, o tatuado estava tendo sérios problemas em controlar suas emoções.

- Tanto faz, tanto faz... – Grimmjow fez um gesto de desdém com a mão – Agora, vai negar que me deseja?

- Cale a boca!

E com um sorriso de canto Grimmjow aproximou-se com velocidade de Renji, o segurando fortemente em seus braços, e segurando a nuca do ruivo com uma mão puxou-o contra si, unindo suas bocas e novamente invadindo a boca do outro sem delicadezas.

Renji não teve reação. Não tinha como negar aquilo. Não daquele jeito. Não com Grimmjow forçando daquele jeito. Se fossem apenas palavras eram fáceis de contornar, podia enganar a si mesmo com elas, mas não conseguiria enganar a si mesmo com gestos, principalmente com aquela língua ávida que não lhe deixava raciocinar direito.

Grimmjow sentiu o ruivo relaxar e em seguida percebeu que as mãos deste estavam em seus cabelos, puxando-os provocativamente e agora o ruivo parecia que estava no controle dos atos, pois Grimmjow encontrou certa dificuldade para acompanhar aquela língua que se movia com mais agilidade entre as bocas, e antes que notasse o Espada estava sendo prensado contra a parede.

**xxx**

O vento que entrava pela janela batia levemente nos corpos nus sobre o futon. Renji estava embaixo de Grimmjow, o qual estava entre as pernas do ruivo. Grimmjow ainda distribuía alguns beijos ardentes no peito e pescoço de Renji, e este deixava as mãos escorregarem pelo corpo maior com precisão, já sabiam exatamente os pontos que davam prazer para o parceiro e não mediam esforços para ver qual dos dois iria ceder antes.

A língua de Grimmjow passou pelo lóbulo da orelha de Renji, contornando aquela parte. O ruivo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e agarrou-se mais ao outro. Com um sorriso malicioso o Espada desceu para o pescoço e ali mordeu, lambeu e sugou até a pele ficar avermelhada e escutar baixos gemidos e seu nome sendo pronunciado entre um suspiro e outro.

Satisfeito com o efeito, Grimmjow levou dois dedos à boca de Renji que de imediato os aceitou, colocando-os na boca e dando o devido tratamento a eles. Logo esses dedos estavam sendo direcionados à entrada do ruivo, e sem aviso prévio Grimmjow deslizou ambos para dentro do corpo tatuado. Renji deixou um gemido prazeroso ressoar pelo quarto, e os ouvidos de Grimmjow apenas agradeceram por aquele delicioso tom de voz.

Em pouco tempo os dígitos foram substituídos pelo membro recém ereto de Grimmjow. Sem delicadezas o maior deslizou aquele pedaço de carne para dentro de Renji, que se agarrou aos ombros do Espada.

Começaram a se movimentar de forma lenta, torturante, mas Grimmjow se retirou daquele corpo e o virou de costas para si, estava impaciente, e logo voltou a entrar com força, em uma só estocada, fazendo com que o ruivo gemesse mais alto. Os movimentos recomeçaram e as mãos de Grimmjow seguravam firmemente os quadris de Renji, arremetendo-se com força para dentro do ruivo. Entre gemidos, sussurros e pedidos o ápice de Renji chegou avassalador novamente, com somente as estocadas fortes, quase brutas de Grimmjow diretamente em seu ponto mais sensível. Apenas aquilo o fazia delirar e esquecer-se de seu orgulho e inclusive de onde estavam. Seu corpo retesou e liberou seu prazer por cima das cobertas.

Grimmjow deliciava-se em ouvir as suplicas para que continuasse e nem mesmo o Espada agüentava mais aquela situação, estava a ponto de explodir de prazer e com apenas mais algumas estocadas sentiu Renji se retesar e aquilo foi o suficiente para que se desfizesse mais uma vez dentro daquele corpo quente e aconchegante.

Ficaram parados. Estavam ofegantes e os corações batiam a mil. Aquele segundo round havia sido muito mais intenso do que o primeiro, isso não havia duvidas; estavam exaustos.

Os minutos passaram voando e suas respirações haviam normalizado assim como todo o êxtase que havia os envolvido momentos atrás. Grimmjow levantou-se e colocou novamente suas roupas, ajeitou um pouco os cabelos e foi até a janela, mas antes de sair daquele quarto olhou para trás.

Renji estava dormindo calmamente, a face serena e um pequeno sorriso desenhados nos belos lábios. Grimmjow não evitou e deixou que um sorriso minúsculo de satisfação e até mesmo de carinho surgisse em sua face. Teve uma idéia patética, em seu ponto de vista, mas mesmo assim a fez, procurou pelos objetos desejados e quando finalizou finalmente partiu.

**xxx**

Renji acordou com a luz do sol em sua cara. Remexeu-se na cama e um cheiro diferente sentiu. Abriu os olhos de imediato e sentou-se no futon ao lembrar da noite anterior. Era aquele cheiro forte e gostoso do Espada _"Grimmjow..."_. Sorriu por um motivo desconhecido de sua parte, vasculhou o quarto mas não encontrou o homem que havia lhe dado tanto prazer a algumas horas atrás.

Suspirou levemente aborrecido, abaixando os olhos. Olhou pelo chão e viu que apenas sua roupa de shinigami estava ali espalhada, porém aquele pedaço de papel, logo perto de sua roupa lhe chamou a atenção _"Um bilhete!"._ Esticou o braço, já que estava relativamente perto. Pegou, desdobrou e começou a ler.

_'Não pense sobre o ocorrido Abarai._

_Mas não esqueça: As noites sempre reservam muitas surpresas._

_Grimmjow _Jeagerjaques_.'_

Talvez aquilo pudesse significar alguma coisa. Não havia sido tanta imprudência da parte de Renji em pensar que Grimmjow poderia lhe procurar novamente. Afinal a prova estava bem ali. Quem pode saber o que outras noites aguardarão? Certamente Grimmjow tem as respostas, era apenas esperar agora e ver o que aconteceria.


End file.
